


True Opinion:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rings, Romance, Slash, Think/Thinking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was ready to move to the next level with Tony, But he needs a opinion, Does he get it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 3





	True Opinion:

*Summary: Danny was ready to move to the next level with Tony, But he needs a opinion, Does he get it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was looking at the ring that he had purchased. The Blond was thinking about his future, & he knew that he was making a good choice, but he needed someone’s other opinion. He knew that he, & **_NCIS Agent_** , Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo would be happy, He just needed a reminder.

Tony knew that something was up, but he didn’t want to pressure his lover. So, He decided to just leave it alone, cause he didn’t want to jeopardize what he has with him. The Hunky Man went on with his business, & decided to let Danny come to him. Tony went to find his love, & told him that he was gonna run the errands for awhile, Then he **_will_** come back after he was done.

The Shorter Man said, as he kissed him, “You be safe, Okay ?”, Tony smiled, & said, “Always”, & then he left to do what he has to do. Danny called the one person, & the most important person in his life, cause his true opinion matters the most. “Can you come over ?, I need to talk to you”, He waited for answer, & then said, “Thank you, See you soon”, He finally relaxed.

The Former Seal came as soon as he could, He asked, “What’s up, Danno ?”, as he joined him, as he sat next to him. “Do you think that I am ready for the next step with Tony ?”, He looked at him with concern, anxiety, & worry. “I think that you are more than ready, It’s time for you to be happy, & get your future”, The _**Five-O Commander**_ said with a smile. Danny smiled, & said, “Thank you for being a great friend, & being honest with me”, They hugged, & enjoyed the rest of their time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
